What if she said YES
by Bry-zeer11
Summary: My first fanfic! This is my version of what would have happened if Rory had said yes when Logan asked her to marry him. DON'T WORRY EVERYONE THIS IS A ROGAN STORY!
1. The Proposal

Hey, this is my FIRST story so I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.....

Thanks and Enjoy 33333

"Attention, can I please have everyone's attention?" Logan called during the middle of Rory's Yale graduation party. The room went silent, some had curious looks on their faces, others just looked confused, but Lorelai's face went blank, she closed her eyes and started thinking to herself _'no not here, not with all these people'._

"Logan, what are you doing?" Rory asked obviously surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Don't worry Ace, you'll see." He said as he took Rory's hand and they made their way to the center of the room where the microphone was located. "Hi everyone I'm Logan Huntzberger, Rory and I have been together for three years now and I'd just like to congratulate her on graduating Yale" he gave her hand a squeeze "but I would also like to ask her something." With that he released Rory's hand and bent down on one knee. Gasps filled the room.

"Is that boy going to do what I think he's going to do?" Richard whispered with a hint of anger in his voice as he remembered all the times Logan had hurt Rory.

"Yes, Richard now shhhhhhh, oh my gosh this wonderful." Emily squealed while she was immediately thinking of center pieces, the guest list, etc. But Lorelai was silent, still re-thinking giving Logan her permission.

"Rory Gilmore, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" he said as he pulled out the ring, again everyone gasped. It was beautiful, at least three times the size of a normal diamond, it was cut in a square shape with smaller diamond accents covering the rest, and inside the words _Rory and Logan Forever_ were inscribed.

"I don't know what to say" Rory was shocked, she would never picture herself getting married at twenty-two years old right out of college, but for some reason she liked the idea of being married to Logan, being with him forever, of them pledging they love for each other it all seemed good to her.

"Yes would be a good answer" Logan said while waiting for the girl of his dreams to answer his proposal. Whispers emerged from the crowd of people probably making their own predictions, but Logan didn't let that bother him he knew him and Rory were meant to be together forever, till death do them part.

"Well what is she waiting for, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Emily said disappointed by Rory's sudden silence.

"It's not a sale on Gucci, mom, maybe she's not ready." Lorelai said.

"A Gilmore-Huntzberger well the child would definitely go to Yale that's a given." Richard said planning his non-existent great grandchild's future.

"Dad" Lorelai snipped annoyed with both her parents.

"What, I'm just thinking ahead of course."

"Etemm, etemm" Rory said trying to gather everyone's attention, then once everyone went silent again she finally answered "Yes!" Rory said with a huge smile on her face, Logan then pulled her in a for a quick but very passionate kiss.

"Really?" Logan questioned as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes."

"Okay well then, may I?" He asked as he was about to slide the ring onto her finger. Rory just nodded her head. Logan then slid the ring on Rory's third finger of her left hand.

"Looks good" Rory said admiring the ring.

"It looks perfect" Logan said pulling her in for another kiss.


	2. Explainations and Graduations

Well here's chapter two I hope you all like it. Please review!!!

Thanks and Enjoy!!!

******

Chapter 2:

For the rest of the party Logan and Rory went around showing everyone the ring, answering questions like 'a summer wedding or would you rather the fall?', 'will you be having any children soon?', and some other stupid questions like 'Steak or Fish?' or 'what color flowers?' Soon it was mid night and everyone had gone home except Logan and Rory, they stayed a little longer to chat with her grandparents.

"Logan, you have excellent taste the ring is absolutely beautiful." Emily said as she looked at the massive diamond ring from every different angle.

"Thank you, Emily. Did you read the inside?" Logan said giving Rory a huge grin. Emily was curious now so she looked on the inside of the ring and found _Rory and Logan Forever._

"Awwwh, that's so romantic." she said eyeing Rory "well I'm tired, but Rory I hope you will call me to help with the wedding details."

"Yes of course grandma, goodnight." she said as her and Logan made their way to the door. When they were in the car, Rory and Logan began to kiss within a few minutes the kiss grew more intense, and soon Rory was unbuckling Logan belt and Logan was pulling off Rory's shirt.

"Logan, babe, I'm not going to be able to make it to the apartment without having sex with you right here and now. So just dry fast!" Rory said trying to catch her breath. With one more quick kiss, they were off driving at least one hundred miles an hour in Logan's porsche. Within twenty minutes they were back to the apartment and all over each other, they both knew tonight was a night to remember. And it was (wink, wink).

******

In the morning they were both exhausted, but Rory couldn't hide her excitement, today she would officially be a graduate from Yale.

"I can't wait." Rory said drinking her fourth cup of coffee.

"Slow down with the coffee, Ace." Logan said joking around.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I'm going to go take a shower, get ready, and then we'll go to my Yale graduation. Damn I just love saying that." Rory said giving Logan a kiss before going in the shower. Once he heard the shower turn on, he got out his phone and called Collin and Finn.

"Logan!!!" they said in unison. "Ready for another life and death bragade?" Finn said with his lovely british accent.

"As much fun as that sounds, I won't be doing any of that stuff anymore."

"Ahhh, did the mean Mitchem Huntzberger yell at little Logan?" Collin said using that 'talking to a baby voice'

"No, ummm there's something I need to tell you guys" Logan said.

Catching the seriousness in his voice Finn said "come on mate just tell us."

"Yeah, you know we're like your brothers." Collin chimed in.

"Okay well, I proposed to Rory and she said yes and so we're getting married." Logan said "there I said it."

"That's it?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, that's it." Logan said semi-confused. "wait I thought you guys said that marriage is only kind of toture that's still legal."

"Well we did" Collin said "but I mean we love Rory and we're happy for you guys ." It felt like a weight had just been lifted off Logan's shoulders, this was the part he'd been dreading he didn't care if anyone else approved, but he was worried about his two best friends reactions.

"Really?" Logan said.

"Of course mate, and we expect to be invited to this wedding of yours." Finn said jokingly.

"Please guys, you're going to be my two best men."

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Haha well I got to go, Rory's graduating today so...."

"Awhhh, you two love birds have fun."

"Yeah well see ya." Logan hung up the phone then went to the closet to pick out one of his suits. Once he was dressed and ready to go he waited on the couch for Rory to finish getting ready. "Come on Ace, we have to be there in a half an hour."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Rory said stepping out of the bathroom looking amazing with a simple black dress, her curled, and her engagement ring shining brightly in the light. Logan had to catch his breathe.

"You look....wow!" They both smiled at his reaction.

"Thanks, now thats get going Mr. Huntzberger." Rory said playfully

"As you wish soon-to-be Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan then took her hand and they made their way to Yale.

******

"Grandma, Grandpa. Over here!!" Rory yelled walking up the brick sidewalk to where the graduation ceremony was taking place.

"Hello, Rory don't you look lovely." Richard said giving his grand daughter a hug.

"Yes, Rory you look gorgeous. You excited?" Emily said.

"Oh my gosh...yeah!" Rory said glancing back a Logan "ask Logan I had like four cups of coffee this morning."

"I couldn't her to stop." Logan joked putting his arm around her.

"So Logan will you be sitting with us or no?" Emily asked

"Well as much as I would like to, I'm actually joining some friends. Sorry."

"That's quite alright, we'll see you two later. Good Luck!" Richard said eyeing Rory.

"Thanks, see ya." then she turned to Logan "do you see my mom anywhere?" Rory asked frantically looking around for her.

"Wait, wait there she is. See her walking from the parking lot with you dad." Logan said pointing to two approaching figures

"Oh yeah." Rory said waving to them.

"Okay well I'm going to find my seat. Good luck Ace. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and then Logan was gone.

"So they're getting married?" Christopher whispered to Lorelai as they slowly approached Rory.

"Yeah, I mean he asked for my permission, I said go for it, then he asked her last night, she said yes, and here we are." Lorelai said obviously not too happy about the situation.

"But I mean she's only twenty two, why does she have to get married. What if she's pregnant Lor, I'm not ready to be a grandpa."

"No, no she's not pregnant if she was they would have announced the engagement together or something like that. Shhhh here she is."

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Rory greeted them each with a hug.

"Hey kiddo, nice ring." Christopher said trying to act casual.

"Ummmm thanks it's an engagement ring, Logan and I are getting married." Rory said also trying to play it cool.

"Yep well good luck hun, don't fall off the stage, and well I......" Lorelai said choking up, but not really knowing _why_ she was crying.

"Awwh mom, don't cry. Listen I have to go, but I'll see you after." Rory said walking towards the line of other graduates, but then she turned and yelled "Love you guys soooo much."

"Love you too, baby." Lorelai yelled back through the sniffles. In line Rory stood next to Paris, they starting talking about all the good times when Paris noticed the ring on Rory's finger.

"What the hell is that?" Paris said taking Rory's left hand and staring at it.

"Calm down Paris."

"Okay but give me an explaination."

"Okay well as you probably figured out Logan and I are engaged."

"Wow I didn't think Logan of all people was ready for something like that." Paris said kind of surprised.

"Yeah well me neither, but I'm happy and that's all that matters right?"

"Right." Paris said giving Rory a hug. Soon Rory had tears in her eyes.

"Paris, you're my best friend, I'm really going to miss you, I hope we stay in touch."

"Of course Rory you're one of my only friends and you're the best one I've ever had."

"Paris, will you be my maid of honor in the wedding?"

"Yes, Rory I'd love to. You know I'm really happy for you."

"Yeah, happy for you too." Rory said as she embraced Paris in another hug. Then, the annoucer said 'Paris Gellar'and she was gone. _Oh my gosh, I'm next!!!_ Rory thought to herself. Then, without another second to spare she heard 'Lorelai Gilmore' and a burst of cheers from her family and friends. This was it.


	3. The Truth comes out

Hey, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Well, here's chapter three (you may notice some of dialoge from the actaul show)!!!!

Hope you like it.......

******

"You looked great out there Ace." Logan said as they were driving to Stars Hollow for a family dinner with Lorelai and Christopher.

"Yeah, thanks I'm just glad to get it over with now it's time to find a job." Rory said admiring the pictures from the graduation that happened just hours ago.

"About that, umm I think there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Rory said a little worried right now.

"I got the job in California."

"Oh? When did you find out?" Rory trying to act excited for Logan's sake.

"Well, they offered me the job about forty five minutes after the meeting, but I was waiting until after I proposed to tell you." Logan said keeping his eyes on the road "I mean Rory you'd love Palo Alto, I rented this house that's amazing and it has an avocodo tree in the back yard."

"Well, I _do_ love gochamoly."

"Yeah, and you can work at the Chronicle or the San Fransico Gazzete hell you don't even have to work, but if you want to that's fine too."

"Logan, I don't know I mean you seem to have thought about this for a long time, but I haven't, I mean California is on the other side of the country, what about my mom, and Stars Hollow. What are we going to do about the wedding? Logan, I-"

"Please, Ace just think about it. Don't say anymore until you think about it." Logan pleaded.

"Okay, I'll think about, but when does the job start exactly?" Rory questioned.

"We'll save that for another time." Logan said just as they pulled into the driveway. They made their way to the door, but before entering Rory had something to confess.

"I told my dad we're getting married" Rory said, Logan was just about to respond when Rory held out her hand motioning for Logan to be quiet and continued "before you even say anything, my mom must have told him because when I saw him at the graduation he acknowleged the ring so I had no choice but to tell him then okay?"

"Okay." Logan said a little hurt because he was looking forward to telling her dad together, give him the whole play by play and everything.

"We're here!" Rory yelled as she opened the door.

"Hey, hun." Lorelai said as she greeted Rory with a hug "so do you feel any different now that you've graduated fromYale?"

"Actaully, now that you mention it I do feel smarter. Wait where's dad?" Rory asked.

"He's in the kitchen working on dinner" Lorelai said "hey Logan what's up?" she said trying to act polite.

"Oh, nothing new. How about you?"

"Nothing, nothing just my daughter's about to ruin the rest of her life by getting married to you, but hey no biggy." Lorelai said as she started to walk towards kitchen as if nothing happened. Both Rory's and Logan's jaw dropped.

"Mom?" Rory said with a mixture of hurt, anger, and curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said non-chalantly.

"What did you just say about me ruining my life?"

"Hey Rory, Logan." Christopher said "why don't we all sit down and talk about this big decision you two have made. Okay?"

"What's there to talk about Dad? Me and Logan love each other, we're going to get married, and then we're moving to California." Rory said.

"Rory, I'm glad that you've agreed to go but we should really sit down and talk, you know hear what they have to say." Logan said trying to calm Rory down.

"Did you just say California?" Lorelai yelled at her daughter, not bothering to act cool now.

"Lor, just sit down I'm not exactly happy about this either, but we should sit down and talk about this like adults." Christopher said trying to keep everyone calm. Soon Lorelai gave in and sat down next to him.

"Come on Ace, let's sit down and talk." Logan said.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Rory!" Logan said sternly trying to knock some sense into her. It seemed to work because when he pulled the chair out for her, she reluctantly sat down.

"So what's this about California?" Christopher asked.

"I got a job out there." Logan said akwardly, it was sort of hard to talk rationally to Rory's parents when they seemed to strongly disagree with the them getting married.

"That's nice Logan, really great, but first you propose to my daughter, then of course you marry her, then you take her thousands of miles away from me, then you'll eventaully have children that I'll never get to see, soon you'll be sleeping with a cute, blonde secretary, Rory will find out, then come crying back home to me. I really don't want that to happen, any of it!!!" Lorelai said trying to keep her voice low.

"Mom, Logan's not going to cheat on me." Rory said trying to avoid eye contact with her mom.

"Really Lorelai, some of that stuff of course will happen, us getting married, moving, and hopefully one day having children. But I love Rory and for the first time in my life I'm ready to make the next step in a relationship and I want to make the next step with Rory."

"Like hell you are!!!" Lorelai said standing up from the table. "Logan you're an ass just like you're father and I hope you know that by asking Rory to marry you, you're ruining her life." Logan couldn't take it any longer, he'd been insulted all evening and he was done.

"Let's get out of here Rory." He said taking her hand.

"Wait, I just want to say one more thing." She said to Logan then turned to face Lorelai "just because you're not married, got divorced, got cheated on, got cold feet like twenty freakin' times doesn't mean that you have to be a bitch to me just because I found a guy that really loves me and wants to marry me. Just stop being so jealous!" Rory screamed then slammed the door.


	4. Everyone's Against Us

Hey everyone, I'm glad to see people liked the whole argument between Lorelai and Rory, I was kind of nervous nobody would. Anyway, here's chapter four!!! Thanks for the reviews.

Hope you Enjoy......

******

"What the am I going to do?" Rory asked "I mean the whole town is going to notice if I don't talk to my mother during the party, reenactment thing like urgh why did she have to be like that last night, she ruined what was suppose to be one of the happiest days of my life. I don't know, just tell me what I should do?"

"I think that-" Logan was about to say when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Exactly, I'll just ignore her or try to keep busy with all the towns people so they won't notice anything strange." She kissed Logan "you're so smart." Then, she walked over to her closet to pick out a nice pair of jeans and a casual tee-shirt I mean this was Stars Hollow she could have worn sweat pants and nobody would care.

"Do you think I should come?" Logan yelled from the kitchen.

"What? Of course you're coming I mean I was going to tell everyone about the engagement and moving to California. Plus, I don't think I can do it with out you there." Rory said as she was running towards the kitchen with nothing, but a bra and panties on. She then practically tackled Logan and they were on the floor making out and everything. "I love you!"

"I love you too Ace." Logan said.

"Logan Huntzberger, get your ass out here right this instant." Mitchem Huntzberger yelled as he slammed the front door open.

"What the hell?" Logan whispered as he got up from the floor. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"News travels fast, son. What didn't you tell us sooner?"

"What are you talking about?" Logan said trying to play dumb.

"You know damn well what I talking about!" Mitchem yelled furiously "your mother and I heard that apparently you asked Rory to marry you and she accepted."

"Yeah, I did and she said yes because we love each other."

"Did you not understand when we told you that Rory Gilmore was fine to date and have fun with, whatever you want to call it, but she is not under any circumstances good enough for you to marry."

"Yes, I am!!!" Rory said popping up from behind the counter. Then, she realized that she wasn't dressed and sank back to the ground ashamed. '_Maybe I'm not good enough' _she thought to herself but quickly shook that thought away _'no, I'm perfect for Logan and he's perfect for me.'_

"What is this?" Mitchem said gesturing towards where Rory was standing just seconds ago.

"That's my fiance, you know the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with." Logan said looking his dad straight in the eye "I suggest that you leave now."

"Fine, but Logan we are not done with this discussion." Mitchem said slamming the door.

"Logan, are you okay?" Rory said rushing over to give him a hug.

"Yeah, this just sucks everyone's against us."

"Yeah, this _does_ suck. But it's not about my family or your's it's only about us."

"You're right."

"Holy shit, I just had a great idea." Rory said running back to her closet, looking for a white dress or something to that effect "we can elope!"

"Wow, are you sure, I mean that doesn't sound like you." Logan said cautiously.

"Yes, this is the only way." Rory said still looking through her clothes.

"It's not the_ only_ way. I mean yeah I can't wait to marry you, I don't care when or where as long as it happens, but I mean are you sure you want to elope just me and you."

"Yes, yes I want this." Rory said giving him a hug and kiss

"Okay, let's go to Vegas."

******

"Lorelai, sugar, where's Rory?"asked Babette.

"Yeah, where is that, Rory. We spent money and valuable time on this party and now she's a no show." argued Taylor.

"No, no I'm sure she's on her way. Let me just call her." Lorelai said walking away from and party while she dialed Rory's cell, but no answer she just got the voice mail.

'Hi you've reached Rory Gilmore sorry I can't take your call. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you.' BEEP!

"Hey Rory, listen I know you're not too happy with me right now, but you can't do this to everyone in town they worked really hard to plan this party, please come bye." Lorelai said frustrated as she walked back to the tent trying to come up with an excuse.

"Where is she?" questioned Miss Patty.

"Ummm she couldn't make it today I'm really sorry she just called me now and said there was a big job interview today at the, ummm at the....New York Times that she just couldn't miss. She sends her apologizes." Lorelai said lying to the whole town.

"Okay, well clean this up!" Taylor yelled through his bull-horn.

******

"Who was that?" Logan asked as they were now entering New York.

"Nobody." Rory said as she looked at her one missed call from 'MOM' "nobody at all."


	5. How are your Feet?

Hey everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews keep them coming. Okay well here's chapter 5!!!!

Read & Enjoy............

******

"Here we are." Logan said pulling into the parking lot.

"Yep, The Little White Wedding Chapel." Rory said as she admired the small, all white building that had a sign that said 'Drive Through Weddings This Way' "very classy."

"Hey remember whose idea this was." Logan joked. Rory just nodded as thousands of thoughts were rushing through her head of weather she should go through with this or not. "You sure you want to do this?" Logan asked as he looked a little worried.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Let's go get hitched." Rory said with fake excitement as she was getting out of the car. When they walked in they were overwhelmed by all the tacky decorations, it looked like the place hadn't been re-decorated since the 80's.

"Hi, how may I help you?" A very fat Elvis impersonator asked.

"Ummmm we want to get married." Rory said gesturing towards her and Logan.

"Okay, names please."

"Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore." Logan said trying to play it cool, but inside excited beyond belief.

"Okay it'll be about five minutes, we've go another couple in there right now, and plus it's my break." He said walking towards the exit "Elvis has left the building."

"Wow." Rory said staring in awe at what just happened "someone takes their job a little too seriously."

"Maybe, I should become an Elvis impersonator." Logan joked.

"Shutup, that's not even funny."

"Why not Ace? huh huh." Logan said as he began tickling her.

"Logan stop, stop it. I give up." Rory said in between the laughter.

"Okay. But I've got a serious question to ask you. How are your feet?"

"What?" Rory said trying to keep a straight face seeing as though Logan was totally serious.

"How are your feet, hot, cold, or just right?"

"Oh. Do you want me to be honest?" Rory asked biting her lip.

"Yeah, I guess."

"They're kind of chilly, almost to the freezing point."

"Oh, well if you don't want to marry me I understand. But remember what you said, it's not about our families it's only about us." Logan said as he rushed the words out.

"No, no!! I'm not rethinking the whole getting married to you, just the part about getting married here, in Vegas with a really sucky Elvis impersonator. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I think that I want a more memorable wedding then this. I'm sorry I should have listened to you before."

"Okay, don't do that to me Ace. But ummmm we do have to get married soon." Logan said remembering one important little detail about his new job.

"How soon?"

"Like in the next to months soon." Logan said worried how Rory would take the news.

"That's perfect." Rory said with a huge smile on her face "it's not too soon, but not too long either. Oh my gosh we have to get back home, I have to tell my grandmother. Let's go. let's go!' Rory yelled pulling Logan up from the chair.

"Rony and Logan you two are up next." A new Elvis impersonator said as he looked at the chart.

"Umm it's Rory and sorry we're not getting married today."

"Okay, well thank ya, thank ya very much now I get to go eat my lunch, I'm having peanut butter and banana sandwiches today."

"Haha that was funny." Rory said as they were driving away.

"Yeah, Ace you sure know how to plan a wedding. Hope the next one's better."

"Ohhh, you're funny. And the next one will be perfect, I mean I'll have Emily Gilmore as my right-hand-woman so believe me no more Elvis impersonators, unless you've decided to make a career change." Rory joked.

"I'm thinking about it." Logan said giving Rory a wink. They then drove to the nearest airport so they could fly home and begin planning the wedding of the century, at least in high society terms.

******

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said as she walked into the diner.

"Hey, where's Rory I haven't seen her in a few days I thought you said that she would staying here for the summer." Luke asked as he poured her some coffee.

"Ummm Logan and Rory got engaged a few days ago. And I freaked out. Like a major-bitch-mode freak out, me and Rory were yelling back and forth, it was just bad and now she's not speaking to me or returning my phone calls, I went to her and Logan's apartment yesterday and no one was there and I don't know where the hell she is, and this all just sucks."

"Here it seems like you need this." Luke said handing her a glazed donut.

"Thanks." Lorelai said.

"What's so bad with Rory and Logan getting married anyway, I mean he always seemed like a decent guy to me."

"Yeah, I guess he is. I mean he even asked my permission."

"See and does he make Rory happy?" Luke said playing .

"Yeah he makes her really happy."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I don't know Luke, maybe Rory was right, maybe I am jealous. Jealous that she's getting married while I'm not, jealous that she got the life I never had with the whole going to an Ivy League college and being welcomed into the high society world, and jealous that she found a man that loves her."

"Wow." Luke said a little overwhelmed.

"Oh my gosh, what the hell is wrong with me I'm jealous of my own daughter. Luke I gotta go. Thanks for.....thanks for listening."

"Anytime." He whispered to himself as her watched Lorelai walk away. On the way back to the Dragonfly Lorelai tried calling Rory one more time and what a surprise she go the voicemail again. After listening to Rory's very professional greeting she left a message.

"Hey, Rory it's mom. I'm really sorry for the way I acted the other day, I realized that you were right I was just jealous of you and then I realized I was an idiot for being jealous of my own daughter when I really should be happy for her. I'm sorry hun. Please call me back so we can restore peace and order back to the world. Love you."


	6. Wedding Plans

Hey, thanks for all your great reviews. I would like to also thank pipsqueak66 for helping me out during my writer's block lol. Okay well here's chapter 6, read & enjoy.........

******

As Rory and Logan walked to baggage claim, Rory pulled out her phone and checked her messages, there were two from 'MOM'. "Wow."

"What?" Logan said blankly as he looked for their luggage.

"My mom called and left me two more messages. I don't know if I should delete them and or actually listen to these ones."

"Umm, what the hell just listen to them and if she sounds pissed off them well what can you do."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Rory said as she walked off to a quiet corner and listened to the messages. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed running towards Logan.

"Wow, Ace what'd she say?"

"Okay, well in the first message she said that I was right she was jealous, and how much she's sorry, and how she wants you make up and everything. I'm soo happy."

"What about the second message?" Logan asked trying to process everything.

"Ohhh, she just left the second message to say that it was her who left the first message."

"Hahahaha. That's very Lorelai."

"Yeah, I missed her."

"Then what are you doing, call her, it's a long drive back to Hartford."

"Okay, yeah, yeah your totally right." Rory said a bit nervous.

******

"Hello, Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking. How may I help you?"

"You could start by shortening your greeting." Rory joked.

"Rory?"

"Hey mom, I got your messages."

"Yeah, hun you don't know how sorry I am. Tell Logan that too."

"Okay, well mom I know this is like our reunion thing, but I've got to go like right now. I'm sorry and I love you."

"Okay hun love you too, bye."

******

"Grandma!" Rory cheered as Emily opened the door.

"Rory what are you doing here? And Logan nice to see you again."

"It's great to see you too Emily."

"Grandma, we've got some serious wedding planning to do."

"What do you mean?" Emily said curious as to what was going on.

"Well see we have a small time frame. Logan got this job in California and he starts in two months."

"So we've got about a month and a half."

"I guess." At that moment Emily went into super planning mode and for the next month her and Rory spent every waking hour looking at invitations, reception halls, dresses, cakes, and everything else needed for a wedding. Rory couldn't believe this was happening so fast, she was almost afraid to blink.


	7. Welcome to Stars Hollow

Hey everyone here's chapter 7. Enjoy..............

******

There's two weeks before the wedding and Rory is in major panic mode going to the dress place everyday to make sure it still fits, checking the seating chart three times a day, and doing a bunch of other crazy bridezilla-ish things.

"Rory, put down the chart you look at it every day to make sure it's right just relax." Logan said as he gave her a shoulder rub.

"Ohhhh, that feels good." Rory said closing her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Logan said as her began to kiss her neck.

"Now that feels amazing." Rory said as she turned around and started kissing Logan on the lips. He then wrapped his arms around her and carried her over to the bed. But before they could get to the "climax" Rory's cell phone started ringing. She was getting up to get it , but Logan wouldn't let her.

"Let it ring." he said.

"No, it could be important." Rory said as she struggled against him, but she finally got up and ran towards her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey hun." Lorelai said.

"Oh it's you." Rory said disappointed.

"Thanks, I'm feeling the love."

"No, no I was just expecting a call about a job or about the wedding. I'm sorry let me try again. Oh my gosh mom how's it going!" Rory said trying to act excited.

"Awesome. So listen I was wondering if you can come to Stars Hollow for the weekend you know that the town haven't officially met Logan yet and I think they really want to know, who the guy that can win their angel, Rory's heart is."

"Okay hold on let me ask Logan?" Rory said turning around to face Logan "so do you want to go to Stars Hollow for the weekend? The whole town wants to meet you." Rory said with her big blue eyes and giving the 'Rory' pout.

"But I thought I already met some people from Stars Hollow."

"Yeah, but not as the man I'm about to marry." Rory said "please, please, please."

"Fine! I'm going to go pack." Logan said walking to his closet.

"We'll be there in like two hours." Rory said to her mother.

"Okay, well meet me at Miss Patty's."

"Wait, at Miss Patty's?" Rory said confused.

"Yeah, well, see I kind of organized everyone to meet there so _everyone_ could you know meet Logan."

"What? He's going to meet the whole town at once."

"Yeah, ummm I suggest not telling him until you're about to walk through the door."

"Good plan. Okay well see you soon."

"Okay bye."

******

"Wait, pull in right here." Rory said as Logan pulled into a parking space right outside Miss Patty's.

"Where are we?" Logan asked getting out of the car.

"We're at Miss Patty's dance studio."

"Yeah, Ace, I know how to read. I mean why are we here."

"Well about that." Rory said as she stopped right before sliding the door open "the whole town is waiting inside there to meet you and everything." Rory rushed the words out.

"Oh, how comforting. Well, let's go we don't want to keep them waiting."

"Don't be mad at me." Rory pleaded.

"I'm just pissed that you didn't warn me about this sooner. Now if I survive this little interrogation by the whole town of Stars Hollow, I like that I'm going to go back to the apartment and you can stay here with your mom."

"But Logan-" Rory said, but never got to finish because Logan slid the door open and then there were about fifty pairs of eyes staring at them. Then, Lorelai stood up and greeted them.

"Hey Logan, hey Rory."

"Hi everyone, you all remember Logan." Rory said gesturing to him.

"Hi." Logan said waving to everyone.

"Etemm." Taylor said rising from his chair "Rory, why don't you and you're...man friend go to the front of the room, so we can ask the both of you some questions."

"Okay, Taylor." Rory said as her and Logan made their way to the front will again fifty pairs of eyes following their every move.

"Well, I guess I'll begin the questioning." Taylor said looking down at the note cards in his hand "Where exactly did you two meet?"

"Ummm do want to take this or should I?" Rory whispered to Logan.

"Listen I'll just answer all the questions okay?" Logan snipped at Rory then answered Taylor's question "we met at Yale."

"Okay, how long have you two been together?"

"For about three years now." Logan said.

"Wow, three years that's a long time. How long are you going to be married for?" Taylor said drilling them with questions.

"Taylor what kind of question is that?" Rory asked.

"Yeah of course we're going to be married forever." Logan said defensively

"Okay, ummm where are you planning to live?"

"I actually got a job out in California, so we'll be moving there after the wedding."

"How many kids?"

"I'm going to let Rory handle that one." Logan joked.

"Okay, I guess two or three. I mean I didn't like being an only child that much. When we have kids I would want them to have someone to hang out with and talk to."

"Okay, are you signing a pre-nup?"

"That's enough Taylor let someone else have a chance." Miss Patty yelled.

"Fine."

******

After three hours of questioning it was finally over. "Rory, I'm going to go. Call me on Monday when you want me to pick you up." Logan said as he was getting in his car.

"Okay, I love you." Rory said going in for a kiss, that turned into a peck.

"Yeah, love you too." Logan said then drove away. Rory then walked over to Luke's where her mom had already ordered her a coffee and a hamburger.

"This sucks." Rory said as she sat down.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked as she noticed that her daughter had tears in her eyes.

"Logan's mad at me because of the whole interrogation thing and that I didn't tell him about it sooner. He's the one that suggested I stay with you for the weekend."

"Awwhh hun I'm sorry this is kind of my fault."

"No, I don't know. We're just both stressed out, I mean we're getting married in two freakin' weeks, this must have just pushed Logan over the edge. He just needs to cool off." Rory said trying to reassure herself that everything would be fine.

"You sure you're okay?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Yeah, let's just go home and have a movie marathon or something."

"Okay hun. Hey Luke can I have the bill thingy." Lorelai called out as she searched her push for a ten dollar bill.

"It's on the house." Luke yelled from behind the counter.

"Thanks Luke." They yelled in unison.

"So what's with you and Luke?" Rory asked as they walked back to the house.

"Nothing is with me and Luke. I mean with everything that's happened between us we've both decided it's best just to be friends." Lorelai said quickly.

"Keep telling yourself that." Rory said.


	8. Hello Summer

Hello people of earth, lol! Idk well here's chapter 8, it doesn't suck too bad.

Read, Enjoy, & Stay in School.

******

"Dammit." Rory said as she walked back into Luke's.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Logan, isn't answering any of my calls. He hasn't answered any of them in two days. What the hell is wrong with him?" Rory said between gulps of coffee.

"Hun, I really don't know what to say, but what the hell here it goes. Maybe Logan just needs time to cool off, remember those were your words not mine. How about you stop calling him, we go to the movie theater, you know what like a bunch really sucky movies, eat way too much junk food, throw popcorn at the annoying people actually watching the movie, and then afterwards if Logan still doesn't answer your calls I'll take you back to your apartment. Okay?"

"I guess. But I mean this is so like the old Logan, you know pulling these stupid stunts." Rory said as her and Lorelai walked to Doose's Market to stock up on tons and tons of junk food.

******

_Dear Rory,_

_Sorry I didn't call you, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. I'm on a flight to California to get everything set up with the house and my new job. I'll see you in a few days and don't worry I'm not pulling a runaway groom here. I love you. Call me as soon as you read this._

_ -Logan_

Logan, put the note on the counter and walked outside to catch his taxi. On the flight to California he just read the paper, looked over some paper work, yelled at the annoying kid behind him and kept rethinking if not telling that he was leaving was a good idea, yeah he left the note, but he knew she would be mad. He actually dialed her cell number five times, but never grew up the courage to call.

******

Soon, he was landing and as he walked towards the exit he was surprised to see a tall, blonde, gorgerious girl holding a sign that read LOGAN HUNTZBERGER.

"Hi, umm I'm Logan Huntzberger." Logan said awkwardly as he approached this mystery woman

"Hey, I'm Summer your personal assistant and secretary. Mr. Williams wanted me to come down here and meet you."

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet." Logan said shaking Summer's hand.

"You too Mr. Huntzberger." replied Jessica.

"Ohhhh please just call me Logan."

"Well, Logan I suppose we should get going, the limo is right outside just follow me." she said as she started walking away. _'Damn even nicer from behind' _Logan thought to himself _'No, no you love Rory, your marrying Rory in about a week. Stop it right now. Ahhh what the hell I'll consider this my own personal bachelor party.'_ he thought as he started walking a little bit faster.

"So Summer got a boyfriend?" Logan asked as he sat down in the limo.

"Actually no I don't. What about you, you must have all the ladies chasing you."

"Kind of, it's off and on. But see we're off right now." Logan said as he moved closer to Summer.

"Mr. Huntzberger you're my boss, I can't." Summer said reluctantly moving away from Logan.

"But see I don't start officially working here for another three weeks. So technically I'm not your boss yet." Logan said again moving closer to Summer.

"Well if you put it that way." Summer said moving even closer to Logan until their faces weren't even an inch apart.

"Ever have sex in a limo?" Logan asked

"No." Summer whispered learning in as if just about to kiss.

"Want to?"

"Yeah" Summer said as she basically pounced on Logan. Soon they were making out and tearing eachother's clothes off.

******

"You know what that was fun." Rory said as her and Lorelai walked out of the movie theater and over to Luke's.

"See I told you."

"I'll meet you inside I'm just going to check if Logan by any chance called." Rory said pulling out her phone.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that guy if he doesn't freakin' call Rory." Lorelai said as she sat down on stool and began venting to Luke again.

"Why what's wrong this time?" Luke asked as he started making a fresh pot of coffee.

"I don't know I guess Logan left Rory after the town interrogation thing and told her to call her when she wanted him to come pick her up. Well, guess what she called, no answer, she called, no answer, she called like a thousand times and no answer. God knows what the hell he's up to."

"Listen just come down and tell Rory to come down I mean what they're getting married in almost a week. Of course they're going to be stressed out, maybe Logan needed time to himself."

"Yeah I sure as hell hope so."

"No answer again!" Rory yelled as she came barreling into the diner "that's it we're going to the apartment right now." Rory said as she charged back out of the diner.

"Guess that's my cue. Bye Luke."

"See ya."

******

"Hey Summer." Logan said as he lay on her bed.

"Yeah?" Summer said as she stroked his bare chest.

"I lied. I'm actually engaged and getting married in about a week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, listen I'm really sorry I should have never done this, I mean now things are going to be akward at work, and I don't want it to be."

"Listen, I love married men, in fact they're the best kind. I know we just met and all but I think this, we can go the distance."

"Summer, I don't think you understand, this was a mistake that shall never be repeated." Logan said getting out of the bed and pulling his pants on.

"Don't worry they always come back for more."

******

Rory walked into a very dark apartment to find nobody there. "Logan! Logan where are you?" she yelled. But soon she found his note. "What the hell!" she yelled as she dialed his number, but got the voicemail again. "Logan I'm so pissed off, beyond believe. When you come back here I'm going to put that creepy knight's armor you have and freakin' charge you. Ahhhh okay I get it we're both stressed but you couldn't at least call. Ahhhhh!" Rory screamed as she ran over to the couch and started crying tears of anger, sadness, and a bunch of other stuff rolled into one. Then, suddenly her phone started ringing, she was really hoping it was Logan. But when she looked at the caller ID, it said UNKNOWN.

"Hello?" Rory said cautiously.

"Hey Rory." said a very fimilar voice.

"Jess?"


	9. Forgive and Forget

***READ THIS***

**Hey, everyone I know the last chapter what kind of a disappointment to the Rogans out there, but I would like to make something clear, this is a Rogan story and it will remain a Rogan story. So what if I added Jess and some hot blonde girl to the mix, it's called DRAMA. I mean what would Twilight be if there was no Jacob, it would be boring. Idk, well here's chapter 9, hope you all like, but here's a heads up.....there's a little more cheating involved. But Rory & Logan end up together!!!**

******

"What are you doing here?" Rory said as she embraced Jess in a hug.

"Well, I was actually visiting Luke and then he just randomly gave me your number and address and told me to come up here to see you." Jess said as he looked around the apartment "nice place you got here."

"Thanks, it's Logan's."

"So you're still with that jerk."

"Actually I'm going to be with him forever." Rory said as she held up her left hand.

"Wow, ummm congratulations. I guess." Jess said sitting on the couch.

"Thanks, I guess." Rory said sitting down next to him.

"So am I invited?" Jess joked

"Yeah, it's in about ten days."

"Cool. So where is this fiance of yours?"

"He's in California getting everything ready for when we move." Rory said in near tears, but immediately perked up "want some tequila?" she asked getting up and going over to the liqueur cabinet.

"Hell yeah, you don't have to ask me twice." Jess said as he followed Rory.

******

It was about nine in the morning and a sleeping Rory and Jess lay in the bed. Rory woke up to her phone ringing. "Hello?" Rory said confused.

"Hey, Ace." Logan said.

"Logan? What the hell, why didn't you answer any of my calls or at least send me a text."

"Listen, I know I screwed up. But there's something else I think I should confess too."

"Okay?"

"Well, you know loving someone is also loving their flaws-" Logan began.

"Come on Logan, just spit it out." Rory interrupted, she was nervous now.

"Okay, well see I accidentally slept with my soon-to-be secretary. But don't worry I'm going to make up an excuse to have her fired as soon as I start work."

"Oh?" Rory said now hurt, but also feeling a little guilty.

"Yeah, but listen I feel horrible about it and it only made me realize that I love you and I don't want anyone else but you."

"Listen, there's something I've got to tell you too." Rory began slowly but soon the words came rushing out of her mouth "I cheated on you too, but I don't even remember it. See last night Jess came to visit and he was asking about you and it made me sad so then I asked him if he wanted a drink, I don't know then we started listening to music and like talking about the past and before I knew it we were making out. Then, I wake up with him next to me and a pounding headache. But it made me realize that you're the only one I want and that no other guy can make me as happy as you make me."

"Okay. Let's just put these two incidents behind us. You know forgive and forget." Logan said.

"Okay, I totally agree. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." Rory said but then she realized that Jess was starting to wake up.

"I love you too. I'll be home in a few hours." Logan said as he walked into the airport.

"Okay, well hurry back."

"I'll do my best." Logan said

******

"What the hell happened last night?" Rory yelled as she started shaking Jess.

"Ahhh, Rory don't talk so loud." He said half asleep.

"No, Jess listen I barely remember last night. You have to tell me want the hell happened!"

"Okay, okay relax." He said sitting up in the bed awake now "we were both drunk then I don't know we were talking about Dean, Logan, and how it was when we dated. Then, you basically tackled me and starting making out and saying all this stuff about how you missed me and still loved me. And listen Rory as much fun as that was, I just want to be friends, I mean last night I was too drunk to react to what was going on."

"Okay, so as long as you agree that last night shall never be repeated."

"Wow was it that bad?" Jess joked as he got out of the bed and got dressed.

"No, it was great, I think." Rory said confused.

"I was joking. No. I absolutely agree that it should never happen again."

"Okay, well do you want some coffee?" Rory asked getting up and putting a robe on.

"Sure." Jess said sitting on a chair as Rory poured two cups of coffee.

"To friendship." she said raising her cup.

"To friendship." Jess repeated as they hit their glasses together.

******

"Logan!" Rory screamed as he walked through the front door.

"Hey Ace miss me?" He asked dropping his bag and extending his arms out towards her.

"Of course!" she screamed running at him and jumping into his arms "I'm sorry about everything."

"Hey remember forgive and forget." Logan said.


	10. The Talk that changes Everything

Hey everyone that's reading this, I would just like to say that I'm really sorry about what happened in the past two chapters, I know many of you were disappointed and somewhat angry. But please, don't stop reading the story, because I promise that it will get much better. Well, thanks and reviews are definitely appreciated. Here's chapter 10, enjoy.

******

Rory was tossing and turning in her sleep saying "no, no he's mine." Then, suddenly she shot right up, trying to catch her breathe and realize that it was just a dream.

******

"You okay Ace?" Logan said sitting at the counter drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Ummm, no actually." Rory said pouring herself some coffee and then joining Logan.

"What's wrong?" Logan said looking up.

"What's wrong!!" Rory mocked "it's three days before our wedding, we haven't discussed anything, and there's the other matter of us cheating on each other just a few days ago. Don't you see anything wrong with that?"

"Well no." Logan said turning his attention back to the paper "I think we should for-"

"I know forgive and forget. But see that philosophy of your's isn't working for me and frankly I don't think it's working for you either." Rory said calmly "do you want to know what else I think?"

"Go ahead Ace, seeing as though you probably won't listen to me anyway." Logan said trying to act nonchalant.

"Okay, well I think that you just don't want to face the facts. You want to pretend that nothing happened." Rory said now yelling "well it did, I cheated on you with Jess and you cheated on me too!"

"Dammit Rory!" Logan said getting up from he seat and slamming his fists on the counter top.

"Just please." she pleaded rubbing his arm "can we just talk about everything. I think that we'll both feel better if we get everything off our chests, I mean I just had a freakin' dream that some bitch came to our house dressed like a spokesman for Victoria's Secret and grabbed your hand and started making out with you right in front of me then took you away, I don't want that to happen. We need to talk." Rory said slower.

"Fine." Logan said more calmly "what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, first I think that we should talk about some recent mistakes we both made. Okay?" Rory said cautiously.

"Okay, you can go first." Logan said bracing himself.

"Okay, well see I was really hurt and worried when you didn't answer any of my calls after the whole questioning thing, and by the way they all meant well by that. But anyway, when I got home and saw that note I didn't know what to think, I mean now I was adding anger, confusion, and some more hurt to my list of emotions. So then after I left you a message, I got a call from Jess, saying he was like right outside the apartment and asking if he could come up. I said yes, then we started talking about you and some other stuff that I don't remember and I got so sad. Then, I offered him a drink and soon we were both drunk and making out. The next thing I know I'm waking up to a snoring Jess and you calling me. I never meant to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. I take full responsibility for my actions, but just know that we unintentional." Rory said catching her breathe. "Just know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you despite what happened."

"So I guess I really can't be mad at you?" Logan said sadly realizing that he really couldn't blame Rory or even Jess for what happened.

"Yes you can. You can be furious with me, please you're making me feel bad."

"No, it wasn't your fault or even Jess's. If anything I was indirectly the cause of what happened between the two of you."

"No, stop please I-"

"No, Rory, you stop it's my turn to tell you what happened." Logan said preparing himself.

"Oh. Well, I wasn't really looking forward to this part, but go ahead." Rory said.

"Okay, well I was really confused and misunderstood. And then I get off the plane and some girl that looks well, I don't know if I should really say." Logan said trying to look Rory in the eyes.

"Go ahead." Rory said avoiding Logan's glances towards her.

"Well, okay? She was gorgeous tall, blonde, tan, and well you get the idea. Then, we got in the limo I asked her about her love life, she didn't have a boyfriend. And then after that, it was like the old Logan took over, you know going after every girl I see. Soon, we started making out and then she asked the driver to take us to her place and well you could probably guess what happened next." Logan said looking down uncomfortable "but afterwards I told her I was engaged and getting married in like a week, and the weird thing is she seemed to like it. She said something like married men are the best and then I was like this will never happen again and then she was all like they always come back for more."

"So she's definitely fired?" Rory said taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Yes, I called yesterday. So what about Jess, is he gone?"

"Well, I did invite him to the wedding, but that was before everything happened. But umm yeah, that morning we agreed that the previous night was a huge mistake that will never, ever be repeated. Then we had a toast to friendship and that's just what we are, friends." Rory confirmed.

"Well, I mean I'm still sort of angry, but you're right this talk did make me feel better."

"Yeah, I guess." Rory said "but I mean at least I had drunk, meaningless sex. But what was you're excuse, 'the old Logan took over.' That's not an excuse, it's called self control."

"Rory-" Logan began, but was cut off.

"I just want to be alone right now." Rory said walking back to the bedroom. Once she hit the bed, three days worth of tears and sobs came pouring out and never seemed to stop. She stayed that way all day and all night.

******

Rory woke up feeling much better. She realized that yes Logan made a mistake, a huge mistake, but he's just human, he's not perfect. And now that everything was out in the open there were no secrets between them. He was still the man she loved, he was still the one she wanted to marry, and he was still _her_ Logan. She was ready to move on and look towards their future together. She thought about Romeo and Juliet and other timeless love stories, they all struggled in their realtionships, always obstacles in the way, but it made those people love each other even more. The recent obstacle that Rory and Logan overcame had the same effect on them, they were now _officially_ ready to wed.


	11. Picture Perfect

Hey everyone, here's chapter 11!!!!

ENJOY!

******

_'Today is the day' _Rory thought as she drove to the church. This was the day that she had waited for, the day that she would become Mrs. Logan Hunztberger. She had butterflies in her stomach, she was so nervous, but really excited at the same time she couldn't stop smiling.

"Hello?" she said a little too perky as she answered her phone.

"Rory, good. Your mother and I are already here we're just waiting for the makeup artist and hair stylist." her grandmother said sounding a bit stressed out.

"Okay, grandma I'm pulling into the parking lot right now."

"Oh, please tell me you didn't forget your dress?"

"What dress?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Rory this is not the time."

"Yes grandma I have my dress, my shoes, my blue guarder, my new pearl earrings, your tiara as my something borrowed, and I'm just missing something old, my mom was suppose to bring some stuff."

"Okay, okay well get in here already." Emily said sounding so anxious as if it were her wedding. About two minutes later Rory walked through the dressing room doors, she noticed her grandma let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey hun. How are you feeling?" Lorelai said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Fine. A bit nervous, but really excited." Rory replied "hey, are Lane and Paris here yet?"

"No, but I just talked to both of them, they'll be here within a half an hour."

"Okay, where are the hair and makeup people?" Rory said.

"They're coming now." Emily shouted from the hall way.

******

They were all lined up ready to go Paris, Lane, and Lorelai all in their bride's maids dressses and little GiGi as the flower girl, all waiting for the music. And last was Rory looking beautiful in a Versace floor length cream colored gown, with a full bodess . It was strapless with pearls laced along the top and it had a very long train. She looked amazing with her hair slightly curled and tied in a loose bun. Then, right on cue, she heard the "hear comes the bride" song. Everyone made their way down the aisle, until it was Rory's turn.

"You sure you want to do this?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, umm listen I just have one request. Don't let me fall." she said, as it brought back memories of her coming out ceremony.

"Right back at you." Just then the double doors opened. Rory and Chris made their way down the aisle. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she looked at all the people she loved gathered around and then she looked at Logan, their eyes met, and a huge smile spread across her face. Chris then symbolically placed her hand in Logan's. The priest then began the traditional verses of a wedding ceremony.

******

"I do." Logan said smiling at Rory like she was the only one there.

"I do." Rory said teary eyed, staring at Logan trying to brand this memory into her brain so she would never forget it.

"I know pernounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Logan and Rory the shared in a quick, but intimate kiss.

"I love you." Rory whispered.

"I love you too." Logan whispered back at Rory, then taking her hand as they walked back down the aisle. Everyone was clapping and cheering, some were crying, and others were throwing rice at them. It looked like a wedding you'd see in the movies, it was picture perfect.


	12. Surprise!

Hey everyone, sorry about the last chapter I know it was short, but I didn't want to ramble on and on about useless stuff just to make it longer. Anyway here's chapter 12, I hope you like it. Please, please REVIEW. Thanks!!!

******

It's been four months since the wedding, Rory and Logan are happily living in California. Logan loves his new job and especially his new gay assistant James. Rory also loves working at the Chronicle, as a world news journalist, she has also made a new BFF Tammie, a sports reporter. Everything seems to being going great.

******

"Hey honey, I've got a surprise for you." Logan yelled from the drive way.

"What is it?" Rory said making her way to the front door.

"Ta Daaah!" Logan said gesturing to the new red corvette parked in the drive way.

"Wow." Rory said unexcited. "You're going to have to take it back."

"Why? This car is insane. What you don't like it?" Logan said a little hurt and somewhat angry.

"No, no I love it. It's just we're going to need a more family excessible car." Rory said trying to give Logan a hint.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just mean that car is only big enough for the _two _of us, and we're going to need a car that'll be big enough for the_ three_ of us." Rory said touching her stomach.

"Wait you're mom's not moving out here right. 'Cause I don't think I could handle-"

"I'm pregnant!" Rory yelled interrupting Logan.

"What?" Logan said walking briskly towards Rory.

"I'm three months pregnant." Rory said while rubbing her stomach, she had tears in her eyes.

"When did you find out? Are you sure?" Logan said still contemplating this.

"I found out today and I'm one hundred percent sure."

"We're going to have a baby." Logan said finally grasping what Rory was saying. Then, he embraced Rory in a hug, then a quick kiss on the lips. "We have to go shopping, we need to baby proof the house, and oh my God the car, I've got to go take back the car. What kind of car do you want? Oh, I know a Lexus would be good for you and wait I'm going to need a new car too, I'll get a BMW. Yeah I'll be right back." Logan said running back towards the car, but then coming right back. "I love you and I just want you to know that this is one of the happiest days of my life." He said then gave her a passionate kiss goodbye.

"He's going to make a great dad." Rory said to herself before walking back inside.

******

"Hello?"

"Tammie." Rory asked.

"Yeah, hey Rory what's up? You left work in kind of a hurry today, everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect. But I have a surprise to tell you."

"What, what? Tell me!" Tammie said excited.

"I'm pregnant."

"AHHHHHHHH! That's so great."

"I know, I know."

"Wait 'till I tell Bradley, he'll be so excited that 'little baby' as he says, will have someone to play with." Tammie said referring to her husband and unborn child.

"Oh my gosh you're right. Awhh we can have little play dates and everything." Rory said.

"Wait how far along are you?"

"Three months."

"AHHH! Perfect I'm only two months ahead of you. OMG! You and Logan have to come to the birthing classes with me and Bradley. AHHHH! This is so exciting." Tammie said.

"I know, but hey I've got to make some more calls. How about you and Bradely come over for dinner tonight and I'll invite Logan's assistant James and his husband Patrick. It'll be a little party."

"Okay, so six-ish?"

"Yeah. See you later."

"Bye."

******

"Hello?" Lorelai said answering her cell phone while she was driving to her parent's house for Friday night dinners.

"Hey, mom I just wanted to congratulate you." Rory said trying to play it cool.

"Congratulate me on what?" Lorelai said confused.

"You're going to be a grandmother!" Rory yelled happily, but heard nothing in response. "Mom, are you okay?" Rory asked nervously.

"Yeah, I think I just went into shock, but I'm all better now. But umm can you repeat what you said before."

"Okay....You're going to be a grandma because I'm pregnant, you know the whole having a baby thing."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Holy shit I'm going to be a thirty-eight year old grandmother, some people are still popping out kids at my age. But no, my _kid_ is having a _kid._" Lorelai said processing everything.

"Well, are at least a little bit excited for me?" Rory said sort of disappointed with her mother's reaction.

"No, no hun I'm happy for you, it's just I'm a little bit in shock and somewhat confused right now. I mean I knew eventually you and Logan would have kids I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"Yeah, well we weren't planning on so soon either, but here we are."

"Yep."

"Hey are you going to grandma's and grandpa's tonight?" Rory asked.

"Umm yeah, I just pulled into the drive way now, why?"

"Put the phone on speaker when you get inside I want to tell them the good news."

"Okay just hold on a sec." Lorelai said ringing the doorbell.

"Lorelai. Hello don't you look nice, didn't you wear that sweater last week?" Emily said inspecting her daughter.

"Yes mom I did. Where's dad?"

"In his study why and whose on the phone?" Emily said.

"It's Rory she just called me on my way over here with some news and she wanted to tell you guys right now."

"Well, hello Lorelai." Richard said walking out of his study.

"Richard, Rory's on Lorelai's phone she has some good news for us."

"Okay well let's all go sit down." Richard said walking into the living room.

"Rory you still there?" Lorelai asked puting her phone on speaker.

"Yeah, I'm here. Hi grandma, hi grandpa." Rory said.

"Hello Rory. So what's this good news you have to tell us?" Emily said curiously.

"Okay well, I'm pregnant. Three months pregnant to be exact, I just found out today."

"Rory that's wonderful, how's Logan taking it?" Emily said excitedly.

"He's great, he actually went out today and bought two new cars, three car seats, a stroller, a crib, he started baby proofing the house, he's been wonderful."

"Well, that's wonderful Rory congratulations." Richard said sitting down on the couch.

"Rory, what do you think of me and your grandfather flying out there for a week. See we were going to come visit you and Logan pretty soon, but now it's perfect. And then we'll fly back out when you're close to you're due date."

"Oh my gosh, grandma that's be absolutely perfect. I'm going to need some advice anyway."

"Excellent, I'll go call the travel agent right now. Goodbye, Rory." Richard said.

"Bye, Grandpa. You know what I have to go too, I'm having some friends over tonight to celebrate. 'Cause see my friend Tammie, from work is five months pregnant and Logan's assistant James and his husband Patrick are in the process of adopting so it's like we're going to have our own little play group."

"Okay, well I'll see you soon." Emily said.

"Bye hun." Lorelai said then hung up the phone. "You know you amaze me." Lorelai said turning towards her mother.

"What did I do now, Lorelai." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"You're going to try and have everything with Rory that you didn't have with me while I was pregnant."

"I don't know what you're talking about, now I'm tired you should leave." Emily said walking towards the front door.

"Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye Lorelai and please wear something else next week."

******

"Cheers!" Logan yelled "to all the soon to be babies we'll have running around here soon."

"Cheers!" Everyone said in unison.


	13. One, Two, Three Push!

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter, but with school, work, and basketball practice I'm busy. Anyway here's chapter 13....sorry that skipped the whole pregnancy, but I thought it would be better if I just got to the exciting parts. Okay well read and hopefully you'll enjoy it. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

******

Rory is now eight and a half months pregnant with twins, one girl and one boy. Emily, Richard, and Lorelai are all in California awaiting the birth of Rory and Logan's children.

******

"Ouch." Rory said rubbing her now huge stomach as she waddled to the table for breakfast.

"What's wrong, are they kicking again?" Logan asked as he flipped some pancakes.

"Yeah, yeah but oooowwwwww!" Rory said nervously, she knew what was about to happen next, but she didn't know if she was ready. "Lo-Lo-Logan! The, umm, my water just broke."

"What?" Logan said turing the stove off and then rushing to Rory's side. "Okay, okay you go outside and wait while I go get the two baby bags, the video camera, and our cell phones." Then, Logan was gone he was running around like a mad man while Rory walked slowly painfully out side.

"Logan!" she yelled.

"I'm coming babe." He said running out of the house towards the car with a load of stuff in his arms. Then, he piled everything in the car, mentally made sure he everything, then sped down the road. After a mile or so he realized he forgot something, or rather someone. "Sorry, Ace!" Logan said helping Rory into the car then sped off towards the hospital again.

******

"Hey, can somebody help me, my wife is in labor." Logan yelled as he and Rory slowly walked through the hospital doors.

"Okay, miss you're going to need to come with me." A nurse said helping Rory into a wheelchair "How far along are you?"

"Eight and a half months. I'm-I'm having twins." Rory said through a contraction.

"Okay let's get you into a room. Sir you're going to have to stay here for the time being." The nurse said to Logan.

"Logan, I need you to call my grandparents, my mom, and Tammie. Okay?"

"Yeah. Hey listen I want you to know I love you and I love our kids." Logan said giving Rory a farewell kiss.

"I know that, and I love you too, and these babies love you." Rory said just as the nurse rolled her down the hall.

******

"Where is she?" Emily asked as her and Richard charged through the doors.

"Down the hall to the left, room 218." Logan said calmly.

"Have you been in there with her?' Emily asked angry.

"Yeah, the whole time. But since the nurses kicked me out so they could get Rory ready I thought I'd come see if you guys were here yet and well here you are." Logan said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Who is she having in the delivery room? Is Lorelai here yet?" Emily said anxiously.

"Well, I'm going to go in, but if I can't handle it, she wants you in there with her. Oh, and Lorelai's isn't going to be able to make it, she's stuck in traffic." Logan said as they started walking towards Rory's room.

"She wants me in there." Emily said in near tears, as she unwillingly remembered when Lorelai was going into labor. She thought this is her second chance.

"Well the nurse said she can have up to three people in there with her. So it all depends on what you want to do."

"Okay, I'll hold her hand and coach her through it. Richard you can just stay away from the action by Rory's head, and Logan you'll watch the miracle of when you're twins are poor. Is everyone okay with that?"

"Yeah sounds good to me. How about you Richard?" Logan said.

"Ummm Emily I didn't even want to be in the delivery room when you were having Lorelai, I really don't want to be in there when my granddaughter is giving birth."

"Richard, you wanted see anything, but think about it. This is our second chance, everything we didn't get with Lorelai. And plus don't you want to say that you were right there when your great-grandchildren were born?"

"Okay, as long as I'm away from any action." Richard agreed.

"Good." Emily said as they walked into the room.

"Everybody here?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah this is it, we're all going in." Logan said.

"Okay we'll get you some scrubs and you'll be ready to go." The nurse said then walked away.

"Logan!" Tammie yelled as she was running down the hall, followed by Bradley and little two month old Brandon.

"Hey Tams." He said and gave her a quick hug.

"Did I miss anything?" Tammie said practically out of breath.

"Nope, she's getting ready for the delivery now."

"Okay, we'll be over there in the waiting room. Can I talk to her quick?"

"Yeah, go head. Maybe you could help her out, she's so nervous, and on top of all that her mom can't make it."

"I'll do my best."

******

Soon after Tammie was done giving Rory a pep talk the nurse said she was ready to deliver the babies.

"Emily I can't I'm going to wait in the waiting room with Rory's friend Tammie." Richard said.

"Okay Richard, I'll some and get you as soon as I can." Emily said as she and Logan walked into the hospital room.

"Hey, Ace, the babies are going to be here soon."

"I, urgh, know why else would I be here." Rory said a bit cranky.

"Is everyone ready?" The doctor asked "okay, ready and one, two, three push!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Rory screamed out in pain.

"Okay, a little more I see the head. One, two, three push!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

"Here's one, congradulations you've got a baby boy." the doctor said handing the new born to a nurse to get cleaned up. "Okay Rory just one more big push. One, two, three and push!"

"UUUUURRRRGGGGGGHHHH,OHHHHHHHH!"

"Here's your daughter." The doctor said again handing the baby over to the nurses. Rory let out a sigh of relief.

******

"You did amazing Ace." Logan said giving her a kiss

"Thanks. Where's our babies?"

"Right here." The nurses said walking into the room. Handing the boy to Logan and the girl to Rory.

"Hello, little Elizabeth Lorelai Huntzberger. You've got my eyes." Rory said looking at her beautiful baby girl.

"And here's our little James Richard Huntzberger, my little boy. I won't let you down, any of you." Logan said looking around the room at his wife, daughter, and son. This was everything he ever wanted and more.


End file.
